Story of Japan (6001)
= Save 6001.01: Tiberius = The primal gods are Kasai, Mizu, Chikyu and Kuki. Kasai inhabits the lower world, Kuki is the ruler of the upper world, while Mizu and Chikyu coexist in the middle world. All things come from the primal gods and their offspring, which combine and split through the holy process of Renkinjutsu. Humans are the ultimate product of Renkinjutsu, born from the sacrifice of the goddess Tamashi. All humans hold a part of the Holy Mother within them, which is their driving force and the reason why they are able to perform Renkinjutsu; they are the only beings capable of summoning Kasai and shaping metal to develop tools and weapons. Through the use of this power, the city of Kyoto was founded. The base of Japanese society are herders and hunters, living at the outskirts of the city. Then there are the Renkinjutsushi, who gather on the northeastern village of Gakko to learn and investigate about the shaping of the elements. Finally, the Emperor, living at the palace in the city center, alongside the members of the military. Japan thrives on the values of organization and authority, but also on the pursuit of knowledge. As such, people conscripted to take on a military career must undergo a rigorous training program, to guarantee that they learn discipline and can serve the nation to the best of their abilities. Despite the high prestige of being in the military, men of peace are also held in high regard and written knowledge is valued above all else. The foreign landscape is one of relative peace, with good relations with the cities of Carthage, Brussels and Stockholm, as well as with the eastern kingdom of Greece, though the proximity of of the cities of Osaka and Argos, the expansion of both nations and competition for influence over other cities could become a challenge for this. Recently, the Emperor has commissioned two envoys to be sent to foreign cities, though this decision is under consideration, as his advisors have pointed out that the adoption of a formal diplomatic policy may be necessary to take better advantage of these assets. An interesting future awaits Japan, as rumors of a coup to oust the house that has ruled over Japan over thousands of years fill the streets. = Save 6001.02: DaJuukes = Turn 50 - The Coup At 2100 hours on Turn 50, a band of Warriors stormed the palace in Kyoto and removed the longstanding Emperor dynasty and installed a shogunate. The peace-loving elite have been removed. Long live Shogun Zhou! Turn 51-60 The Emperor has implemented many reforms regarding the production of Granaries and other buildings. It seems he is preparing for a long term struggle. Many in his court are anxious about what is to come. Turn 61-65 The rumours have proven true. After eliminating a Barbarian camp down to the south of Kyoto, the military, comprised of Warriors and a select Heavy Chariot plus two Archers, was directed eastward, toward the longstanding ally of Brussels. The Emperor has publicly stated that Brussels is not to be trusted and their location behind a mountain range is perfect to launch an attack. He declared war on Brussels and surrounded the city with troops. The city has proven to be resilient due to the use of Walls. Turn 66-70 - Our offensive on the city has turned disastrous. The walls have proven too great of threat to our soldiers. Both the Heavy Chariot, an Archer, and a Warrior were killed due to hidden Archers and the City Defenses. This is a grave loss for Japan. The Emperor has ordered a retreat. Turn 71-85 The peace has been reached with Brussels. The borders remain unchanged, but our men are scarred. The Emperor is furious with the outcome, and has vowed to take revenge on the cities’ protector, the Greeks. We are constructing many new troops and military buildings alike. Turn 86-94 Once again our armies march East, but this time we are approaching Mycenae. The Greek city looks over us but it does not have protection with Walls as the Brussels city did. Our new tech will protect us, including three Catapults, a Great General, and two Samurai. The initial assault goes very well and the city is now down to its last breath. Turn 95 - Victory Victory is ours! The city of Mycenae has fallen with zero casualties to the Japanese troops. = Save 6001.03: Big Bobert = ON THE FRONT LINES Our former Emperor, revered and loved by all, fell ill and has laid to rest in the great temples of his ancestors. On the battlefield, we fight fiercely in his honor and for respect and adoration of the new Emperor who only goes by the name Bob. We begin his dynasty by enacting the will of Hachiman Daimyōjin and eliminating the Greek threat. Our great researchers and scientists have found a mixture which allows us to fire projectiles from metal hollowed rods, it gives us a massive advantage against the absolete weaponry the Greeks possess. The great conflict has afforded many of us promotions and are rising the ranks. Some units are even given names specially chosen by the Great Emperor Bob himself. Many of us are candidates for the same treatment, but the word is that he would like to give that chance to the next emperor when his time unfortunately comes. The cities of Pergamon, Olympia, Argos, and the independent state ally of Greece all fell with futility. Some men wounded, but none lost to the abyss of death. The might of our military cost our government greatly. Tending to hearty and battle-hardened men is not free. The acceptance of peace by our emperor was seen as an act of cowardice until we reaped what that decision sowed. The battle of Corinth had ceased immediately, the Greek military vacated their posts and scurried back to their only remaining city, their capital of Athens. We could sleep. The decision afforded us a surplus of gold and we were showered in meals and given hot baths. The strapping men were afforded attention from the beautiful Greek women remaining in the captured cities, some have even retired and began their families in the newly Japanese cities. In this time the creation of the great Terracotta army has given us all a boost of morale. It means more to us than a civilian could understand. Our Emperor has made a monument in our honor. THE REMAINING GREEKS Until the day I die, I will remember what the Japanese have done to us. Our barns burnt, our livestock murdered, our people have all fallen to the might of the Japanese military. However. For some reason, the Japanese government is sending builders and constructors as fast as they can be trained. They are building granaries and mills, creating jobs and installing sustaining economies, things we were never afforded while a part of the Greek Empire. We are going to bed with full bellies and some gold in our satchels. I have never slept so well. The Japanese people do not alienate us, they are including us. We are part of them now. They have a great society. I hadn’t learned to read before the battle claiming my city, now I can’t put down Blazing World by Cavendish. The intelligence and innovation of their people cannot be surpassed. I dare even say I am impressed by them. As I had said, I will never forget what has happened to my people, but maybe they are no longer my people. The Japanese men I despise in bars simply did their jobs, as their Emperor instructed. I still have my reservations, and it will take time to heal, but I am slowly warming to be a proud Japanese citizen. = Save 6001.04: Peppeghetti = The Dynasty of Peppeghoto The Dynasty of the Imperial family of Peppeghoto began as war with Greece came to a close. The reign of the Peppeghoto was to be a post-war recovery period for the great Japanese Empire. The first task done by the Peppeghoto was to move the citizens to the fields, providing much food for the people of Japan, and leading to a boom of population growth. Traders were re-routed to ensure the Empire would be well fed and well stocked for the revitalization of the Empire’s post-war economy. Trade deals were made with foreign nations to ensure a steady stream of money was flowing into Japan, and with this money, the newly developed muskets and cannons were produced for the entirety of the Japanese military. Year 1500 (turn 141) With the development of new seafaring technology, we have managed to cross the Western Ocean and discover the continent of Oceania, home of the Romans and Egyptians who had previously sailed along our coasts. It is here that Japanese scouts discovered the horrifying technology at the disposal of the Romans. These must be a cursed people, who use witchcraft and sorcery to develop their weapons, for no mere human hands could build what the Accursed Romans have. The scouts’ reports have prompted the Peppeghoto to approve of spies being sent to cities of the Accursed Romans to try to learn their secrets. Year 1550 (turn 146) The civilization of the Kongo has been discovered on the continent of Oceania, and furthermore, they are war with the Accursed. They truly do understand the threat posed by the Accursed. Year 1560 (turn 147) Truly the Kongo are a wise nation! The Peppeghoto have formed an alliance with this great people, and they have revealed to us a map of Oceania. This map could play a vital role in stopping the Accursed. Year 1610 (turn 152) The civilization of Spain has appeared to us. They hail from a continent to the south of Japan. They have come to create a settlement on our home colony. While the Peppeghoto does not approve of this settlement, Japan will allow it, in the hopes that these Spanish people will help us against the Accursed. Year 1660 (turn 158) And in the year 1660, Japan’s nearly 200 year peace has ended. The nations of Greece and Spain declare war against us, and we must take up arms against them. It is the hope of the Peppeghoto that this war will be a quick and bloodless one. Year 1670 (turn 160) A wonderful advancement in military technology has been made. Our muskets are being replaced with rifles as our new infantry units are being deployed to the field of battle against the Greeks. A Greek settler is captured by an infantry corps, demonstrating the power of this new technology to the Peppeghoto. Year 1690 (turn 164) Japan has lost its suzerainship of both Stockholm and Carthage. Our former allies are turned against us. The Peppeghoto is not pleased, and is set on returning these cities to the Japanese. Year 1695 (turn 165) This centuries-long struggle with the Greeks is over. As the Slashy Bob Bois Infantry Corps walks through the city of Athens, which it fought tooth and nail for, the Greek government surrenders to the Great Japanese Empire. Athens is ours, and the Greeks are no more. With this victory, Stockholm returns to us, their previous suzerains defeated. Year 1715 (turn 169) The negotiation skills of the Peppeghoto have turned Carthage against the Spanish once more. Japan welcomes the Carthaginians back under their wing. Year 1720 (turn 170) It is with great joy that the Peppeghoto announced the end of their rule. The 60-war with Spain has ended, and the Peppeghoto has decided to give control of the Empire to another House. The Peppeghoto is retaining a noble title, but passing rulership of Japan to another. A Spanish settler was captured, and the Spanish city of Vigo, settled on our continent, was seized. The Peppeghoto has negotiated very favourable terms during peace negotiations with Spain. Unfortunately, the city of Carthage has once more rejected Japan. This city will be the one stain on the legacy of the Peppeghoto. Carthage was given a second chance, and still they reject Japan. = Save 6001.05: Juuz = This is a commentary on the Fifth Dynasty of Japan, Emperor Juuz’s reign. The Fifth Dynasty took place during the Atomic Era and the early Information Era, and it focused on improving the national economy and scientific research. “New frontiers of discovery expand our understanding, from the tiny atom to the majesty of outer space. Mysteries long tolerated are closer than ever to revealing their deepest secrets, beyond what we can easily see. You will choose how to use this knowledge, and push back the greatest darkness we have yet faced. A world of information rests in the palm of your hand, and networks for instantaneous communication span the globe. Yet a unified vision of our future has never been built. We compete in technology, culture, and politics. We have deadly weapons that could destroy our planet. Lead us carefully, but boldly, and build a global community that can stand for years to come.” Focus on economy, science and culture Emperor Juuz focused on economic development for the start of his reign, replacing the old militaristic form of government with a new merchant government. New trade routes were created as well. Later, Emperor Juuz focused on building libraries and universities to educate the Japanese citizens. Many theater squares were built to let our citizens share the joy of Japanese culture. Discovery of Torres del Paine A Japanese frigate discovered Torres del Paine on the continent of Azania, west of Madrid. It is a beautiful natural wonder, with mountains rising up from the cold tundra around them. “Several closely situated granite peaks resembling tiger’s teeth dramatically soar about a kilometer into the sky” - Howard Hillman Fukuoka was founded Japanese settlers founded the city of Fukuoka between Athens and Stockholm. The city has become known across Japan for the local wine. Diplomatic relations Every nation that we have met has denounced us for our wars. Our spies in the Accursed Roman Empire managed to disable the Spaceport in of the Roman cities. The other religions were trying to send their apostles to convert our cities away from Renkinjutsu, but our inquisitors and apostles drove the outlanders away. We sent diplomats to Carthage and Stockholm, ensuring friendly relations with our neighboring city-states. The Great Zimbabwe The Great Zimbabwe was built in our capital, Kyoto, giving us new opportunities for trading. Demographics The scholars in Kyoto gathered these statistics of the world’s nations. They were displayed in all universities and public libraries of Japan. = Save 6001.06: Tiberius = The Prime Minister, at the time elected Doge, had garnered the support of the people by promising to return Japan, overshadowed by the super-powers Rome and Kongo, to its former glory. Social reform was imminent. As the market economy had replaced the old ways of trading, the State felt it necessary to intervene for the well-being of the worker class. As such, jobs were created in a massive plan to modernize japanese infrastructure and develop the land. Though some protested the cutting down of the centuries-old forests and the contamination produced by the new factories and power plants, productivity and employment have risen to unprecedented levels. Once economic growth had picked up, social welfare programs were implemented, greatly increasing the overall happiness of the population. The japanese culture had to become once again a model for other nations, and so it did, with the construction of multiple cultural centers across the nation and the world-renowned Bolshoi Ballet in Argos. Today, Japan is set to become the cultural pinnacle of the world, as many people from around the world have started to come and enjoy the various locations and activities it has to offer, despite the difficult diplomatic landscape. However, the foul super-powers have greatly advanced in their space program, with the intent of leaving this wonderful earth. Thus, our spy network has begun to grow and succeed by pillaging the spaceport in Mbanza Kongo. There have been some setbacks as well, as agent Sakura was captured by the Roman police. The PM has made the training of spies a priority, as the success of these nations would mean disaster for Japan. Diplomatic relations continue to be a hardship, tainted by Japan’s past actions of war. Kongo and Spain declared a joint war on us, with little effect on our affairs. The outdated Spanish forces were no match for the modern army that we had drafted since the times of Emperor Juuz, and as such, they ended up surrendering, granting Japan with access to a great deal of luxury resources and great works, as well as some monetary compensation. While the conflict with Kongo carries on, not a single confrontation has taken place. Today, the Prime Minister fights against an unknown illness and the future of Japan is uncertain. With his wish of making Japan a cultural superpower yet unfulfilled, all he can do is hope that future leaders will follow his footsteps. = Save 6001.07: DaJuukes = The doctors believe Prime Minister Doge will not last much longer. He has appointed his successor to be man by the name of Joe. Joe immediately began work to shift Japan into the space race. He made grand policy changes to our Military, providing a significant boost to production in space-related matters. Many of the cities in our Empire were converted to giving research grants in order to boost our science. Spaceports are to be constructed in Kyoto and the surrounding cities. Joe believes the largest cities are worthy of the great honor. All the traders of the land were transferred to Kyoto to speed up the Great Spaceport production. Alas, the Spaceport will take upwards of 8 turns to complete. Our network of Spies has deployed to various cities around the world with working Spaceports in order to destroy their hopes of space exploration. Space belongs to the Japanese. After many failed attempts and captures of our Spies in foreign lands, Spy REDACTED has succeeded in destroying the Spaceport in city of REDACTED in Rome. This is a great victory for our empire. The completion of the Spaceport in Kyoto marks a grand beginning into the era of science. We shall embark in constructing a Satellite for orbiting our great Earth. Mere turns before our own, Spain has completed their own satellite. This comes as a great shock to the international community, who regarded Spain as a religious nutcase. We shall see who will eventually triumph in this race for the starts. = Save 6001.08: Big Bobert = This chapter in the history of Japan seems to have been lost to time. = Save 6001.09: Peppeghetti = January 1, 1979 (Turn 260) STAND FOR THE PLAYING OF THE NATIONAL ANTHEM Today marks the first day of Chairman Sparoni’s term as Chairman of the Glorious People’s Republic of Japan! Surely Chairman Sparoni will lead this glorious Republic to perform great feats! April 17, 1982 (Turn 263) MUST NOW STAND FOR PLAYING OF THE GLORIOUS NATIONAL ANTHEM The Glorious Chairman Sparoni looks on as the military parade passes him! Surely the military of the Glorious People’s Republic of Japan has never been so strong. The Glorious Chairman Sparoni has invested much-needed resources in the glorious military, giving our glorious nation the ability to defend itself from the fire of our enemies. May 3, 1982 (Turn 263) MUST NOW STAND FOR THE PLAYING OF THE GLORIOUS NATIONAL ANTHEM The Glorious Chairman Sparoni personally greets the spies returning home to the Glorious People’s Republic of Japan! The Glorious Chairman has demonstrated his glorious negotiation skills, and has spared no expense to bring these brave men and women home! August 14, 1983 (Turn 264) MUST NOW STAND FOR THE PLAYING OF THE GLORIOUS NATIONAL ANTHEM IN RESPECT FOR OUR ALL-POWERFUL GLORIOUS CHAIRMAN SPARONI! Everyone is reminded that any theft of property, including food, is punishable by death. Any false claims regarding the state of the economy will result in 10 years of hard labour. The economy is in a wonderful state, and if you hear a fellow comrade claiming otherwise, please report them to the Ministry of Truth. In light of recent events, the All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni has decided that desertion from the military will result in not only the execution of the deserter, but also their immediate family. Is the All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni not merciful for helping to protect the citizens of the Glorious People’s Republic of Japan in this way? No imperfections in our glorious military will be tolerated! March 23, 1984 (Turn 265) MUST NOW STAND FOR THE PLAYING OF THE GLORIOUS NATIONAL ANTHEM IN RESPECT FOR OUR ALL-POWERFUL GLORIOUS CHAIRMAN SPARONI, OUR GREAT AND MERCIFUL LEADER, WHO BRINGS GREAT JOY TO ALL! Surely the history books will look fondly upon this day, as the All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni, our Great and Merciful Leader has overseen the launch of the shuttle (personally developed by the All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni, our Great and Merciful Leader himself) carrying a reactor to Mars, preparing for the Glorious People’s Republic of Japan’s Martian province. Who but our All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni, our Great and Merciful Leader could devise such great technology? The Glorious People’s Republic of Japan is ever indebted to the All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni, our Great and Merciful Leader, and will be ever gracious for his mercy. In other news, food lines are at an all-time low! Truly our All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni, our Great and Merciful Leader is capable of giving great things to the Glorious People’s Republic of Japan. January 1, 1989 (Turn 268) MUST NOW STAND FOR THE PLAYING OF THE GLORIOUS NATIONAL ANTHEM IN RESPECT FOR OUR ALL-POWERFUL GLORIOUS CHAIRMAN SPARONI, OUR GREAT AND MERCIFUL LEADER FOR NOW AND EVERMORE, WHO BRINGS GREAT JOY TO ALL! INSUFFICIENT CHEERING IS PUNISHABLE BY 5 YEARS OF HARD LABOUR On the 10th anniversary of the beginning of the term of the All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni, our Great and Merciful Leader for Now and Evermore, Glorious People’s Republic of Japan rejoices! The All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni, our Great and Merciful Leader for Now and Evermore has personally piloted both space shuttles to Mars, carrying both the Mars habitation device and the Mars hydroponics to Mars. Upon establishing the Glorious People’s Republic of Japan’s Martian province, the All-Powerful Glorious Chairman Sparoni, our Great and Merciful Leader for Now and Evermore has solidified the place of the Glorious People’s Republic of Japan within the history books, and made our home among the stars.